


The Way It Should Be

by StrawberrryDragon1996



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrryDragon1996/pseuds/StrawberrryDragon1996
Summary: A certain girl has stolen Noah's heart. Despite has past mistakes, he's determined to make things right. Set during stick or switch.





	The Way It Should Be

An uncomfortable silence fills the air as the other islanders stare at Noah and Blake. They smile at the group, their hands interwined. One pair of eyes however, remain firmly planted to the ground.

"Cordy," Noah finally says when he sees her sitting at the end of the bench. His expression softens. "I didn't expect you to come back alone."

Everyone casts their eyes on Cordy, and suddenly, she feels 2 feet tall. She hesitates and lifts her head to meet a sea of sympathetic stares and faces expecting a reaction from her. The normally confident girl wants to shrink and hide away from the world. The other islanders have never seen her this vulnerable. Lottie glares at Noah with irritation. Hope also stares at him, but with sadness.

Cordy finally meets Noah's kind eyes. The eyes that gazed at her happily before the talent show. The eyes that sparkled during their first date. The eyes that stared intently at her while they stargazed on the roof terrace. The eyes that smoldered when they made out after the recoupling. The eyes she thought about when Carl confessed his attraction for her. It all flashes through Cordy's mind as she tries not to crumble.

She stares at the ground again, searching for the right words to say. "I just didn't find anyone to connect with. But it's okay. I'm not bothered. You two should be happy together." Cordy holds back some tears, but manages to smile at them.

"So you're actually okay with us?" Blake asks, surprised at Cordy's reaction." Noah knows she really isn't.

"I said I wasn't bothered." Cordy glares at Blake, but manages to regain some composure. "Let's just leave it at that." Her voice cracks needs to eacape before everyone sees her cry. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight everyone." Cordy quickly moves away from the crowd and into the villa. Nobody knows what to say except for Lottie. She steps in front of Noah.

"Apparently, Noah doesn't know a thing about loyalty," She says loudly, pointing a manicured black nail at him. "Cordy had faith in you, she trusted you! Cordy stayed loyal because she thought you would to! Even after the video!"

"It's true." Priya says from her place in line. "You were on her mind the entire time in Casa Amor. Even when the other boys wanted her, she rejected them. For you." She goes quiet.

"Well I'm sorry, but from the video we got, it looked like she was cracking on with other guys, " Noah counters back defensively. "I assumed she moved on." His voice softens once again. "l never meant to hurt her."

"I know you didn't Noah." I know you'll make things right, even if it means just being her friend." Lottie gazes briefly at the roof terrace. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Lottie walks quickly towards the villa, her high heels clicking up the path. Nobody knows what to say next.

"After all this tension, I think we all need a pick me up! Smoothies!" Bobby says, trying be positive. He smiles brightly at everyone. "Anyone on board, follow smoothie master Bobby!" An army of islanders follow him towards the kitchen. Only Noah and Blake remain at the firepit. He looks at her apologetically.

"Look, Blake, I'm sorry about all this. Nothing is turning out the way I expected today." He looks down at his shoes.

She smiles lightly at him and takes his hand again. "It's okay." Blake knows what's running through Noah's mind. It stings a little bit; she likes Noah, but his heart is set on someone else. "I think we should talk somewhere else." He musters a nod and they walk to the pool.

Away from the laughter and chatter of the islanders in the kitchen, Lottie opens the door to the roof terrace. Cordy stands facing away from her, staring at the night sky. "Cordy?"

She turns around, her eyes glistening with tears. It's the first time Lottie has seen her cry.

"Aww, babe. Come here." Lottie opens her arms. Cordy wastes no time enveloping her into a loving hug. She fights back more tears.

"I'm sorry Lottie. I know it looked silly when I bolted, but I couldn't let people see me cry. I hate looking vulnerable."

"I totally understand babe." Lottie thinks about her spat with Priya. She remembers sitting up here, crying, away from everyone else. It was Cordy who came up to comfort her. It was that moment where they truly bonded.

Cordy dabs away more tears. "I feel like such a fool! Noah probably thinks I've overreacted." She puts her head in her hands. "I'm falling for him Lottie. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I can't help it. He's all I think about. Everytime I see him, I feel like my heart is about to burst."

"I know he likes you Cordy. Everyone can see the way he looks at you. Even if I am angry about what we saw in that video." Lottie's face hardens a little, then softens again. "Despite the mistakes Noah has made, I believe you two would make a great couple." Lottie smiles.

"You really think so?

"Of course I do babe. You two have a lot in common. You both obsess over books. You both love snakes. Overall, a better couple than him and Hope. Noah needs someone who isn't territorial and doesn't create drama 24/7. I think you should talk to him soon."

Cordy grins and hugs Lottie. "Thank you so much Lottie. You're amazing. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

After they pull away, Lottie smiles again. "I care about you a lot Cordy. Even if the other islanders don't, just remember, Bobby and I always have your back.

"What about Bobby?" A voice calls from the doorway. The girls look and see Bobby standing with 2 wheatgrass smoothies. He grins happily at them. "Smoothies for the sweetest girls in the villa!"

"How sweet!" Both girls exclaim at the same time.

"We were just discussing how much Noah likes Cordy." Lottie says, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh, he absolutely does!" Bobby exclaims, squeezing himself between them. "Even when the new girls in the villa were grafting on him, he only wanted Cordy!"

"But what about him kissing Blake on the lawn? Cordy asks.

"That happened after the guys got that video. Noah was sad at the sight of you 'cracking on' with other guys. He thought you moved on." Bobby sips his smoothie.

"He mentioned falling for you."

Cordy's heartbeat quickens at those words. Could it really be true? She jumps up, hugging them both excitedly. "I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow!" "Thank you guys!"

"Anytime babe." Lottie says smiling at her. She lets out a yawn. "It's getting late. I think it's time for bed." She picks up her smoothie and heads for the door.

"Hey Cordy?" Bobby calls out as she follows Lottie.

"What's up?"

"Just so you won't be alone tonight, I was wondering of you want a share a bed as mates? I won't try anything."

"I would like that very much." Cordy says grinning at him. They walk arm in arm back into the villa.

Despite being excited the night before, Cordy is a nervous wreck. She barely sleeps, thinking about the possibilities with Noah. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he still wants Hope? Is it worth taking the risk? It's making her crazy!

By the time early morning arrives, Cordy is still tossing and turning in bed. She quietly sits up and looks around. Bobby and the other islanders remain dead to the world, but Noah's place is empty. There's one place he might be. It's now or never. Cordy silently slips out of the bedroom and up to the roof terrace.

A cool morning breeze greets Cordy's face as she opens the door. She sees Noah sitting, staring at the ground.

"Noah?"

He looks up in surprise, his eyes brightening. "Cordy. Hey. "I was hoping you'd come up here." He gestures to the seat next to him. Cordy sits down cautiously, but smiles softly at him. Silence briefly fills the air.

"Noah, I'm sorry for running off last night. It just hurt so much to see you with Blake."

"No, Cordy. I should be the one apologizing. I should have had more faith in you. You were loyal to me and I messed everything up. I put our entire relationship in jeopardy. It's just...I saw you nibbling another guy's earlobe on video, and I thought you didn't want me anymore. I should have known it was just a challenge." Noah stands up, pacing around a little.

"What about the kiss with Blake?" Cordy asks curiously, standing up too. Noah moves close to her, gently caressing her cheek.

"Kissing her was a mistake, coupling with her was a mistake. If I had known you stayed loyal, I wouldn't have brought her back. "I'm so sorry."

"I guess that video played both of us."

"Yeah, it did." More silence settles between them.

Noah stares down at Cordy, losing himself in her big, blue eyes. His heartbeat quickens. She's so beautiful.

"I'm falling for you Cordy."

She looks up at him in surprise, her heart about to overflow. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely." He smiles lovingly at her.

"What about Blake? And Hope?"

"I already talked to Blake. She knows about my feelings for you. She insisted I follow my heart and go after you."

"As for Hope, she needs to understand that it's over between her and I. You're the only girl I want, and I truly mean that. I'll talk to her about it later."

Cordy can hardly contain the happiness as Noah gazes at her. She wants to dance and sing around the villa. She keeps her cool however, more comfortable silence fills the air between them.

"Cordy?"

"Noah?"

Without another word, he leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. The world seems to spin into a blur as they lose themselves in each other. Noah kisses Cordy urgently, running a hand through her red hair. Neither wants this moment to end. They finally pull away to catch their breath.

"You're amazing." Cordy says, smiling at Noah.

"You're amazing too, you know that?" Before he can respond, Cordy pulls him into another kiss, their world melting away once again.

After a few moments, they stare at each other, breathless.

"The other islanders will be waking up soon. We should go get ready for the day." Noah says.

"Awww, can't we stay for a few more minutes?"

Noah smiles happily. "Of course we can."

He pulls Cordy into his embrace, holding her close.

Back downstairs, Lottie and Bobby stare at the empty spaces in the beds. They smile knowingly at each other.


End file.
